Te extraño amor
by temainalumi-chan
Summary: su cruel partida, solo la deja sin razones para seguir, dando paso a la melancolía.


Hola hola minna-san bien aquí llega temi-chan con un nuevo one-shot XD si sé que debo subir la continuación de "ese idiota del que me enamore" y créanme estoy trabajando en ella solo que los exámenes no me dejaban pero solo por esta ocasión lo dejare para traerles mi mas reciente creación XD que va dedicada nada mas y nada menos que a mi lindo amigo Aldo ^^ bien como te lo prometí mi niño aquí esta este one-shot de tu pareja favorita ^^ espero te guste y también a ustedes minna-san que me animan a seguir escribiendo ^^ bueno sin mas lean y díganme que les pareció y ya saben dudas, quejas y sugerencias por un lindo review ^^

KHR le pertenece a Amano-san lo demás son solo loqueras mías ^^

P.D: narrado por Haru y Tsuna

* * *

Por qué todo giraba en su contra, nada de lo que ella esperaba de la vida le sucedía, todo empeoraba a cada minuto que pasaba, todo se iba a la basura, estaba triste, desecha no tenia nada, lo había perdido todo. Por mas que trataban de alejarla del sufrimiento, por mas que trataban de hacerla sentir cómoda, por mas que desearan que dejara de lastimarse, era imposible, porque de aquella hermosa y jovial joven solo quedaba el cascaron, roto, vacío, sin vida, era triste para quienes la conocían y la apreciaban pero no podían hacer nada por ella.

Razones para evitar sentirse así, no tenia, al irse la única persona que la amaba, al dejarla sola, es como si estuviera a la deriva, ya no tenia motivos para seguir, la habían matado en vida y lo peor no podía morir, se odiaba por eso, por no haber sido ella.

Con el tiempo solo alejo a los que la querían, era extraño, pero poco a poco la familia se acostumbró a su nueva faceta, siempre estaba sola, odia las concurrencias, odiaba sonreír, por que simplemente ya no había motivos para ello, se podría decir que la familia no solo tuvo una perdida sino dos, al irse el, se la llevo a ella y la felicidad que irradiaba, en cambio solo se anexaron lagrimas de tristeza, melancolías interminables, noches en vela, y por consecuencia su salud decaía con el pasar de los días, y como no hacerlo si cada noche observaba las infinitas estrellas, en busca de una respuesta, como no enfermar si en todo el día no probaba alimento a menos que la obligaran, ya que ella prefería mil veces, permanecer en el jardín rememorando el pasado, algo no muy sano ya que al recordarlo no podía evitar llorar, por mas que tratara de retener las lagrimas no podía, estas simplemente bajaban por sus mejillas pálidas, hasta que a causa del cansancio se quedaba dormida bajo la atenta noche estrellada que era compañera de su dolor.

.

.

Cada atardecer era lo mismo ella permanecía sentada mirando a la lejanía, con miles de lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, y cuando llegaba la noche solo se quedaba observando las estrellas.

La situación solo estaba matando poco a poco a la familia, ya no podían hacer nada por ella, era cierto que el sabia cuanto se amaban, el siempre acepto su relación, siempre fue feliz de saber que su pequeña amiga era dichosa con alguien que si le correspondía, siempre los apoyo incondicionalmente, pero ahora se maldecía mil veces, él era el único culpable de la desdicha de ella, él se lo había quitado, literalmente él lo había matado.

Todo era su maldita culpa, por mas que le dijeran lo contrario, sabia que era cierto fue su culpa por que a pesar de que su hiperintuicion lo alerto, le había asignado esa maldita misión, y este solo la acepto con resignación, a pesar de no querer ir la acepto, y gracias a eso él la había dejado sola y desprotegida, y ahora a causa de sus errores solo tenia a una muñeca rota y sin vida, en el cuerpo de su pequeña y adorada amiga.

.

.

.

Día con día desde su partida solo le rogaba a las estrellas estar con el, sentirse amada por el, día con día, mas pesaba esa hermosa sortija en su dedo corazón, se odiaba por no poder dejar de llorar, a pesar de que le había prometido que no lloraría, que seria fuerte por los dos, pero siempre sus intentos por ser fuerte, solo quedaban en eso, simples intentos, por que, por mas que se esforzara no lo lograba, el aroma de las flores, le recordaba a él, el solo caminar por los pasillos de la mansión le recordaban el sonido de sus pasos, la risa de los niños solo le recordaban esas platicas sobre un hijo de los dos, que solo se quedo en una platica por que por mas que deseara ese hijo el ya no estaba con ella, ya que al irse él también se fue se fue su futuro, y solo le quedo un profundo dolor que con cada minuto se incrustaba mas y mas en su pecho, horrible dolor que era mas grande a cada minuto, haciéndole saber que este nunca terminaría.

Sabia que ella era débil, sabia que si en ese precisó momento le dijeran que podía ir con el, que él había regresado para no irse de su lado, ella simplemente se tiraría a llorar desconsolada, pero no por eso era débil, no ella era débil por que sabia que al no tener motivos para seguir, solo se dejo morir poco a poco, pero ya nada le importaba siempre y cuando lo pudiera ver solo una vez mas.

.

.

.

Era inevitable, él lo sabia, al igual que toda la familia, ella se ira para siempre de su lado, haciendo que su culpa creciera mas, si era inevitable el que ella se encontrara en esa blanca e inmaculada habitación, era inevitable que no se reconociera ni una pequeña parte de lo que ella fue en el pasado, por mas que el quisiera tratar de cambiar el pasado, para que ella no sufriera, no podía, por mas que la familia se esforzara por hacer caso omiso al ruido de ese maldito aparato, que mas, que una esperanza, solo era una forma de tortura para ellos, por mas que la familia tratara de evitar las lagrimas al oírla hablar como hace tiempo no lo hacia, la verla sonreír y nombrarlo con tanto amor, porque por mas que el tratara de que no se fuera de su lado, todo solo fue inevitable ella los había dejado.

.

.

.

Cuando la lluvia dejo a la Primavera esta se marchito, poco a poco perdió su color y alegría, para dar paso a algo desértico, sin vida y lleno de una tristeza y melancolía que solo termino cuando la primavera vio de nuevo a la lluvia, quien solo esperaba por ella, con esa gran sonrisa que siempre le recordaba, lo alegre de la vida.

Si cuando la lluvia regreso a la primavera esta sonrió y lo llamo como hace tiempo no lo hacia, dando paso a una pequeña lagrima que se perdió entre sus delicadas facciones, por que después de eso ya no había lagrimas, solo había una felicidad absoluta, ya que él había regresado por ella, solo para tomarla con delicadeza de las manos y llevarla con el para no separarse nunca mas.

* * *

Bien minna san si ya llegaron hasta aquí solo es para decir… se busca un o una BETA con urgencia XD interesados en ser BETA de esta torpe y despistada castaña hacérmelo saber ^^ se despite temi-chan ^^


End file.
